Known folders used for the orderly arrangement of paper include binders, ring binders, and folders using tongue lock systems, have retaining means which necessitate at least one perforation in each sheet of paper or card which is to be placed therein. However, it is often desirable to maintain the integrity of a sheet of paper or other such article and avoid perforation. Accordingly, a binder insert used in combination with such a folder can avoid perforating a sheet of paper or other article while still being able to maintain the use of such a folder to organize papers. Furthermore, often times it is desirable to organize articles other than sheets of paper in a ring binder. For example, attaching a computer disk, compact disc or audiocassette tape to a ring binder typically requires a separate attachment means. For optimal convenience and accessibility, binder inserts of this type should securely hold the sheet and/or other articles and be readily positionable in a binder while securely maintaining the article with the binder insert.
It is also desirable to be able to remove subsets of information out of a binder easily, especially frequently accessed information. In this regard, it is also desirable to maintain the integrity of a sheet such as a paper document during its filing, retrieval and transport. For example, certain sheets such as photographs may require special handling so as to not only prevent perforation but also to prevent damage such as markings or tearing of the sheet during transportation. Accordingly a binder insert providing sheet protection as well as an appropriate securing means that prevents tearing the document is desired.